


Lazy Mornings

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr July 2013"'Request! Could you do Sabriel cuddles, waking up in the morning to see your lover, but it’s not really sexual, just pure domestic fluff? That may be vague…' I like the vagueness of this prompt, much more free."





	Lazy Mornings

The room was quiet. It wasn’t the quiet that rang in your ears, a hard, cold lack of sound. This quiet was a comfort that surrounded someone in the calm of the early morning as the soft sun’s rays creep through the cracks of closed curtains, and wind runs through the house from some window a person had forgotten to close. Where soft noises, so soft you wouldn’t hear them individually, combine and create a low hum that makes just enough sound to rouse a person.

The room had been painted a light creme color, and when light filtered through the curtains, it gave the room a soft glow, going across the king sized bed to the one lump in the covers that sheltered two people who faced away from it. Then one of them stirred. The blanket was pulled down to show the taller of the two blinking green eyes lazily, his shaggy brown hair a bit mused from sleep.

Sam looked around, and smiled. He still wasn’t used to mornings without rush. He liked them though. The second form under the covers stirred, and Sam smiled wider as he felt Gabriel try to get closer to his bare chest without much avail. They were already pressed together. Gabriel peered up at Sam in annoyance.

Sam sighed, and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, hugging the smaller man. The golden eyes slid closed again, and Sam smiled faintly. They didn’t have days like this often, and Gabriel liked to stay in bed as long as possible. Sam would willingly lay with him, as this was one of the few days he could spend the entire day with Gabriel.

Gabriel crawled up the bed after awhile, kissed Sam lightly in greeting for the morning, and tucked his head under Sam’s, face pressed to the taller man’s neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe, and they just lay there for a few more minutes.

And if they were there a few minutes longer, it was no ones business other than our own.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I consider the prose of the first paragraph one of the single best things I have ever written. To rediscover that six YEARS later, and it still hitting all the soft parts of my heart is just wonderful.


End file.
